1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tape measure devices and, more particularly, to a dual option tape measure which includes a body in which a flexible metal or plastic measuring tape is wound, a forward tongue section connected to, extending forwardly from and pivotably mounted on the outer end of the measuring tape, a rear tail section mounted on the rear of the tape measure body which is movable between extended and retracted positions, and two distinct sets of measurement numbers printed on the flexible measuring tape for instantly providing internal or external measurements, depending on the measurement reading desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry, there are numerous situations where internal measurements of openings, spaces, and objects must be made, and these measurements must be accurate to ensure that the proper fitting of materials is permitted. For example, the replacement window industry involves the replacement of older, energy-inefficient windows with new, energy-efficient windows. In order to properly seat the replacement window within the window opening in the wall, extremely accurate measurements must be made, with the average tolerance being less than one quarter of one inch. If the measurement being made is off by even a little, the window which is manufactured to fit the window opening will not fit correctly and the replacement window must then be scrapped or discarded. The difficulty in measuring the window opening lies in the recesses which must be measured and the internal dimensions which must be determined in order to ensure a proper fit for the replacement window. Presently available measuring tapes do not provide accurate and easy-to-use measurements of the internal dimensions of the window opening.
Furthermore, even those devices found in the prior art which intend to solve this problem, such as Mosman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,684, do not fully address the issue as the resulting measurements must be added together, introducing additional potential sources of error. There is therefore a need for an easy-to-use measuring device which will permit external and internal measurements with a high degree of accuracy.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual option tape measure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual option tape measure which may be quickly and easily used to measure both internal and external measurements of objects and openings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual option tape measure which includes a movably mounted rear tail and a forward tongue mounted on the end of the measuring tape for measuring internal dimensions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual option tape measure which includes two separate and distinct sets of measurements displayed on the measuring tape, the outer measurement set displaying the total extended distance of the measuring tape from the outer end to the tape outlet opening and the inner measurement set displaying the total distance from the outer end of the rear tail to the outer end of the forward tongue such that outer and inner measurements are simultaneously displayed on the measuring tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual option tape measure which will generally eliminate the need for two separate measuring devices to be used for inner and outer measurements.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a dual option tape measure which is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct and is safe, efficient and durable in use.